A New Beginning
by RoronoaRin
Summary: Mizuki was living a normal life until a certain green haired swordsman showed up in her yard. Is it a dream or is it real? And if it is, how did he get there? Mizuki sets out to help the lost man and soon finds herself in a very different world. [Zoro x OC] / AU. Rated T, might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but Arashiro Mizuki belongs to me.

* * *

 _Concentrate. Find his weak spot. Keep breathing. Ouch... Maybe I shouldn't put too much weight on my left leg... I should have dodged that kick... Damn._

The fight has been going on for quite some time now. Both my opponent and I were almost out of breath. At the moment we were just watching each other closely,

waiting for the other one to make a mistake. _There!_ A baby had started crying in the audience and the boy was distracted, moving his eyes across the crowd and looking for the

source of the sudden sound. It was a split second, but it was more than enough. I jumped towards him and raised my leg, aiming for his head. He tried to dodge but it was too late.

My foot connected with his head. He stumbled and finally fell. _Phew... this one was rough.._ I watched the referee checking on the unconscious boy lying at my feet. After a few

seconds the old man got up and announced: "K.O. . This year's National Kick-boxing Champion iiiiiiiiiiiiis...", he lifted my arm, "Arashiro Mizuki".

The audience started applauding and cheering. "Yahoooooooooooo", I exclaimed and started dancing around. I heard some people laughing at me for my childish antics but I

couldn't care less. I won the National Championship twice in a row and it felt sooooo good. But damn my leg hurts...Time to get some rest. After receiving my prize and giving

some interviews I finally arrived in the changing room. Not even looking at the showers once I simply took my bag and left the building through the back door. I hated public showers.

After one hour of driving I finally arrived at my house. I opened the door and was almost knocked over. "Ace, buddy! I missed ya too!" The husky barked once and started

licking off my face. "Hahaha you're such a cutie, huh. I'll take a quick shower and then we'll go into the garden, kay boy?" He barked once again and left to lie down on his

favourite spot, waiting for me to finish showering. I grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom. My left leg was bruised heavily. _Seems like I gotta take things slowly_

 _for a while._ The hot shower was soothing and my former tense muscles relaxed. Feeling clean and refreshed I stepped out of the shower and put on my favourite shirt and

pants. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The green cargo pants didn't emphasize my legs and the lose black shirt hid all my curves. The Mugiwara logo was printed on the

front and made me look like the nerd I was. My red hair was still wet and dangling just above my hips. I stared into my very own grey eyes and sighed. _Maybe I should start_

 _wearing more girly clothes. I still haven't had a boyfriend. But no one's even close to my beloved Zoro._ I slapped myself across the face. _Maybe I should stop comparing real boys_

 _to fictional characters then I might have a chance. But Zoro is so sexy.._ I groaned. I'm a lost cause. I braided my hair into two plaits and exited the bathroom.

Ace was already waiting in front of the door. After collecting my laptop and a bottle of water I opened the back door and the excited Husky rushed past me and rolled in the grass.

I smiled at him and sat down. After double checking I convinced myself that the new One Piece episode wasn't released yet and I might as well could do other stuff. I put my

hands behind my head and stared into a cloudy afternoon sky. _Seems like I have to wait another few hours to see Zoro in action again... meh._ He was my absolute favourite

character. If only he was real. _Man get a hold of yourself, Mizuki! You're a nineteen year old girl, stop day dreaming about anime characters and get a real boyfriend!_ Pushing the

thoughts aside I decided to start working on a new story, since that's the only income I get at the moment. I have finished school last year, and decided to do a skip year and

gain some real life experience. Who could've known things would turn out the way they did. _Life sucks. At least I won the tournament. The prize money is going to help a lot._ I

just started creating my new main character, when Ace barked. _Huh? That's weird._ He never barks, unless to greet me or something. "Hey old boy, what's going on? Stop

barking and come here." He didn't even turn his head towards me. _What's he barking at? The hedge? What?_ Sighing in defeat I decided to get up and see what that dog is doing.

I approached him and pet his back. He continued barking. Looking closely at the green barricade in front of me I finally found the source of Ace's behaviour.

The hedge was moving. Somehow.

No, something inside of it moved. I heard rustling and a clinking noise. _What the hell!_ I took a few steps back and went into a fighting stance. "Whoever is in there, get the fuck

out of my hedge and tell me what the heck you're doing in there. If not, I will kick your sorry ass and call the cops." The rustling stopped. _Maybe it was just a squirrel after all?_

Nope. It wasn't. After a few seconds the intruder climbed out. He dusted off his pants and looked around nervously. I heard fast footsteps on the other side of the hedge and a

faint "Where did he go? Let's keep looking". I eyed that guy. He was tall and muscular. But that's not what caught my eyes. His hair was green. Short and green. _It almost looks_

 _like_ _it's natural, where does he get that dye from?_ He wore a white shirt, black pants and boots. There were a few things that really irritated me. First off, he had 3 Swords

attached to his side. Second, he wore 3 earrings. Third, there was a green haramaki around his waist. And last but not least: He was bandaged all over. _Never seen a beaten up_

 _Zoro_ _cosplay before._ "Nice cosplay. But what the heck are you doing in my yard?" For a split second I saw confusion in his eyes. Then he fell straight forward and I barely

managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "Hey that's not funny at all, get up and leave already." I was in the process of pushing him off of me and calling the cops, when

my hand found a wet spot on his back. I lifted my hand which was now covered in red liquid. _Oh crap._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction. Critique is appreciated. Also, english is not my first language. If you find any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors go ahead and tell me. :) Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Mizuki belongs to me.

* * *

 _Blood? Why is he bleeding? Are these bandages for real? Oh my.._ After a few struggles I managed to place him on the bed in the guest room. I slapped him.

"Yo, wake up. You gotta stay awake, OK?". No reaction. "Hey! WAKE UP!". Nothing. _OK don't panic Mizuki. Just call an ambulance and it'll be alright._ **_"Where did he go? Let's_**

 ** _keep looking!"_** , that's what the persons passing my yard had said. _Was it the police? Are they looking for him? This should've been a normal day. What am I supposed to do?_

 _I should call the_ _police, maybe he's a criminal._ I picked up my phone and started dialing. I glanced over at the motionless figure. "Hello this is the police. How can we help?" _This_

 _doesn't feel right._ "Hello? Is there an emergency?" I hung up and instead called a different number.

"Miyamoto.", a familiar voice replied. "Hey Shun, it's Mizuki! Listen I need your help, please come over fast! Emergency!" Shun seemed startled. "Uh what? What's going on?

" "No time to explain, please hurry up!" Shun was one of the persons I knew I could trust. He's a 23 year old medicine student and my sister's fiance until..

 _No time think about that now._ I looked more closely at the man lying on my bed. _He's handsome. Wait what? Focus!_ I went to the bathroom and picked up all the medical

supplies my small house offered, a bowl with warm water and a few towels. Before I started treating the guy I hid the swords. Shun would freak out if he saw them.

I locked them up in a closet and started taking his shirt off. The sight underneath was rather disturbing to look at. The bandages were soaked in blood and I could clearly make

out a few really deep gashes across his rib cage. _How is he still alive? Is he still alive?_ Nervously I reached for his wrist. His pulse was faint and his breathing really shallow.

 _I hope Shun's here soon._ Just as the thought crossed my mind, the door bell rang. I jumped up and sprinted towards the door.

Shun stood in front of it, panting and sweating all over. His short black hair was messy. He obviously ran here as fast as he could. "Mizuki what's going on?" I pushed him inside,

closed the door and led him to the guest room. "Well it's a bit difficult. See for yourself." He glanced past me. As his gaze landed on the bed, or rather the person inside,

he inhaled sharply. "What the..." He rushed over and started treating his wounds. "I'll need a needle and string. This has to be stitched!" I was glad he didn't ask for an

explanation rightaway, since I didn't think I had a proper one. I assisted him the best I could, handing him the items he called for. After one hour of cleaning, stitching and

bandaging Shun went to the bathroom to wash his hands. I headed for the kitchen to cook something. _Damn that made me hungry._ "Hey Shun, want some curry?".

He sat down at the kitchen table and said: "Yeah. Didn't eat all day. But seriously Mizuki. What the hell? Why didn't you call an ambulance? I did everything I could but he needs

a proper treatment. What happened?" While preparing dinner I explained roughly what had happened, although I left out the swords. After I was done telling the story I handed

him a plate with curry, sat down facing Shun and ate my own portion. I felt his gaze on me. We sat there in silence for some time until he spoke up. "But what if he's a criminal?

He may hurt you. We should call the police." I sighed. "Look Shun. I don't know what's going on. He's heavily wounded, there's no way he's gonna beat a black belt kick boxer in

this state." I couldn't help but bragging about my kick boxing skills. I was the national champion after all! Shun smiled at me. "Yeah. You're the best haha. But still.

What do you plan on doing when he wakes up?". I thought for a second. "I'll ask him what's going on. If he refuses to answer or tries to escape somehow I'll call the police.

I really don't know why I didn't call them right away. But I have the feeling this is the right thing to do. Hmm." I did the dishes and fell onto the couch.

"Wanna stay over and watch a movie? I guess that guy isn't going to wake up anytime soon, huh?". Shun got up. "No, sorry. I'd love to. But you seem to forget that my

exchange semester starts tomorrow. I was just packing my stuff when you called. I really gotta go." I totally forgot Shun's leaving tomorrow. "Wait, what am I supposed to do

with him? I'm not a doctor or something, what if something goes wrong?". He patted my head. "Just change his bandages daily. If he get's a fever call me.

He should be fine though. If he wakes up only feed him soup, his body can't take heavier stuff at the moment. I really gotta go now." I hugged him"OK Have fun, and don't

forget to write me once you get there. I'll miss you, Onii-chan." He laughed. "When will you stop calling me that, sissy." I grinned in return and waved him goodbye. As soon as

the door closed I went back to the guest room to check on the guy.

He was sound asleep. I made myself comfortable on a chair and observed him. _Damn he really is handsome_. I had to admit he looked how I imagined a real life Zoro.

Cosplay at it's best. _This_ _makes me wonder._.. I went to the closet I earlier put the swords in, took them out, sat back down and placed them on my legs. They can't be real. I

took the one with the white hilt. 'Kuina's sword'. I unsheathed it and hold my breath. It was beautiful. To my concern it was 100% real and pretty sharp.

I checked on the other two. Sharp as well. _What_ _does he think he's doing? Running around with sharpened swords? Is that why the police chased him?_

 _Why is he beaten up like that?_ I sat there thinking about all that for a while until I finally realized it was no use thinking about it. I had to wait for the guy to wake up.

I found myself rather exhausted after the events and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, ate some breakfast and took a long walk with Ace. As I got home I went to check on the half-dead person in my guest room and found him still

sound asleep. I followed Shun's instructions and cut the bandages open to remove them. Once they were all gone I couldn't help it. I had to stare. He was really well built.

He was really muscular, and the slight tan suited him really well. _Gosh he's hot._ Then I noticed something I hadn't the day before. A scar. And a really huge one.

It stretched over his whole torso. Wait.. _It really looks like_... I grabbed a random One Piece Manga and started looking through the pages. There. Zoro shirtless. I compared the

scars. _No way._.. . I carefully traced the scar. _Yep. It's real._ My mind started racing. Either that's a coincidence, he's a hardcore cosplayer or... he's... Nahhhhh. Not possible.

I laughed at my stupidity. _To even think for a second he's the real Zoro. I'm dumb haha._ I reapplied the bandages and worked on the story I started the day before. It kept me

busy the whole day but I got the main plot worked out and sent the first 2 chapters to my manager. I ate some leftover curry and checked once more on the still unconscious

guy. No fever. Yay. I sat down leaning onto the bed frame and read a book. Before realizing how tired I was, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was dark. "Ow", I muttered. _Didn't choose the best position to sleep in._ I slowly got up and stretched. My back was killing me. I turned the lights on and put

the book back. I shot a quick glance at the guy and turned around to switch off the lights. And I froze. As I turned back around I looked at the stranger in my bed.

And he stared right back at me. I swallowed. _He's finally awake huh_. I stood there for a while thinking of what to do next. After arguing in my mind I decided to play the nice girl.

I approached him and checked his temperature. He flinched at the touch and stared at me. "Don't worry. I didn't call the police. My friend took care of your wounds as well and

you don't have a fever. How are you feeling?". He continued staring at me, dumbfounded. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Hey, answer me. I'm trying to be nice, you

don't wanna get on my bad side." After what felt like an eternity he opened his mouth and asked with a deep voice:

"Who're you. Where am I. And why're you wearin' a shirt with my crew's logo."

I looked down and realized I was still wearing the Mugiwara shirt. I started becoming impatient. "Listen. This cosplay thing is really starting to piss me off. Don't act for now.

I took you in, took care of your wounds and didn't call the cops so show some respect and tell me who the fuck you are or I'll kick your ass and you'll sleep for more than a day."

His lips quirked up in a smirk. "You kickin' my ass? I doubt it. Whatcha gonna do against a swordsman, girl?" He was pissing me off for real now. But I decided to act calm and

innocently asked: "Oh a swordsman? Where are your swords then?". He looked at me for a moment, looked around and I saw him panicking for a second. "You lil' bitch, where

are my swords?! Give them back! Now!" He tried to get up. I pushed him back down. "You're not gonna move. These wounds might reopen. I locked them away. I have no

problem with returning them once you've gotten better. But for now answer my questions Or you'll never see them again." He grit his teeth. "Name's Roronoa Zoro.

I'm a swordsman and..." "Yeah yeah, part of the Mugiwara crew. And I'm a Unicorn. Don't tell me that cosplay crap now. I was asking how you feel.". He seemed to be confused

but answered nonetheless. "I'm fine, that's nothing." He attempted to get up once more only to lie back down instantly, his face clearly showing the pain he was in. I sighed.

"Yeah, totally fine mate. I'll go get you some soup." I went to the kitchen and made some instant soup I had left. _He's taking that cosplay thing a little too serious._

 _I should throw him out._ _Immediately._ Still angry at his behavior I returned to him with a bowl of soup. I placed it on the nightstand, placed a chair next to the bed. "I have to

feed you since you can't move. So play along for now, okay?" He eyed me. He seemed to decide to trust me for the moment and nodded once. I picked up the bowl and spoon

and started feeding him.

After he ate it all up he looked way better. Less sick. I put the dishes in the kitchen and returned to the guy. He was sitting now, leaning against the wall. "I thought I told you

not to move. What the heck are you thinking. If those wounds open up I have to be the one to stitch em back up, and I suck at that stuff." He grunted in response.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Thanks..." I looked at him. _Did he just thank me?_ _Maybe he's not so bad after all._ I put on a smile and sat down beside him. I looked at

him for the umpteenth time. He had dark eyes. I caught them scanning from head to toes and felt my face getting hot. "N-now tell me. Why were you running away from the

police?". "You won't believe anyways. No one else did. Why would you.". He seemed frustrated. But he had me. I was curious. "No, tell me. It can't be that bad huh?".

"I've got no frigging clue why they chase me. They were yelling something about my swords, didn't listen. Didn't wanna beat them up though. I could barely move my legs, how

was I supposed to fight them." I stared at him. _Is he really believing what he's saying? Maybe he suffers from PTSD or something and thinks he really is Zoro?_ I tried a different

approach this time. "Well yeah, you can't be running around with sharpened swords. It's illegal."

"Since when? On what fucked up island did I land? I have to get back to Luffy and the others!" _He's_ _really believing that, isn't he?_ "Do you mean Monkey D. Luffy? Where is

he?" He thought about it. "I don't know.." I snapped. "So you wanna tell me you're Roronoa Zoro, the 'pirate hunter', second man of the Mugiwara crew, aiming to become the

greatest swordsman in the world because you promised Kuina, your childhood friend? Stop living in a fantasy world. This is the 21st century, not One Piece!"

I stomped out of the room and started playing with Ace. _This guy is nerve-wrecking!_ I calmed down a bit and went working on my novel. After half an hour or so I heard

someone opening up the door. 'Zoro' was walking towards me. I jumped out of my seat. "What the hell are you doing! Get back to bed! Do you wish to die?". His gaze was blank.

"You don't believe me right? Give me my swords." My mouth dropped. _Does he think I'm stupid?_ "No way! Get back to bed and rest. NOW!" He looked at me, almost pleadingly.

"Just for a minute. I prove it to you. I won't run. Just give me my swords for a minute." I pondered this. _There's no way he_ _could run away in this condition._

 _I'd easily catch up to him... Why not._ "OK.. I'll be right back." I retrieved the swords from the closet. The moment he saw them his face brightened up.

 _He really loves those swords._ He took a fighting stance. _Wow he really looks like Zoro._ I heard him growl. "Tora Gari." He slashed once and it felt like the air around him was being

torn apart by the blades. But what really shocked me was the fact that a tiger head seemed to hover in the air behind him. _Just like in the series._..

I stared. I checked the garden, but no projector or anything like that close by. I faced him. His gaze was hard but I could read another emotion in them. He was pleading. Hoping.

My eyes went wide.

"No way."

* * *

 **Author's note: Second chapter, had to write it down! Hope you like it. I appreciate reviews and critique! Feel free to point out spelling and/or grammatical errors. Have a nice day!**


End file.
